Learning To Let Go
by BatistazGirl4Ever
Summary: Sequel to "For the love of the Animal". Athena Bautista is a good girl who always does the right thing but the world doesn't know she has a wild side that is screaming to get out. John Cena is trying to be a gentleman but there is only so much he can do.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own those who come from my own warped imagination. Please Vince Mcmahon don't sue me!**_

_**Athena's POV**_

I can't believe that I'm sitting in the airport about to get on a plane to fly and see John. I've only seen him twice in the last two months and both times my dad was there. I'm a little nervous I mean I know what's going to happen this week but what if I do it wrong?

Who is calling me? Why can't I find my phone? Come on it's in here somewhere.

"Hello."

"Hey, beautiful I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"What time does your plane get in?"

"I'm about to board and I will be there in like an hour."

"I will be there. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, I gotta go I need to board. See you soon."

"Have a safe flight."

_**John's POV**_

Where is her flight? I feel like I've been here forever. I actually got butterflies in my stomach. This chick has got me all twisted up in the game and I ain't never even seen her naked.

Oh there's my girl. Look at her I have never met anyone that could make sweats look sexy till I met her.

"Hey you."

"Hi"

"How was your flight?"

"Good."

"You ok? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Nope."

"Ok, do you want to go to dinner? Or do you just want to go to my place and have something delivered?"

"We can have something delivered."

Tread lightly Cena she seems nervous you don't want to scare her off.

_**Bri's POV**_

This house is so quiet. The baby is sleeping and I already took Athena to the airport time for me to relax a little.

There is nothing like a glass of wine and a good movie. I wish Dave was here I miss him so much. Now that he's back in the hunt for the title he's really never home. I think I'll call him.

"Batista Here."

"Well hey you."

"Hi baby I didn't look before I answered sorry."

"It's ok are you busy?"

"No, I just got back to my room from a signing and I was about to get a shower."

"Ok, get your shower I'll talk to you later."

"No the shower can wait I want to talk to you. What are you doing?"

"Lying on the couch watching a movie with a glass of wine."

"Is Trey asleep?"

"Yup and Athena is already gone on her girl's week with her friends."

"Well why don't you take that glass of wine into the bathroom and run a bubble bath."

"But then I can't talk to you."

"Yes you can. I'll run a bath here and we can take one together."

"Davey, do you want phone sex?"

"You got something better to do?"

_**Athena's POV**_

John's house is cute. It's definitely a bachelor pad but I like it.

"So you want the fifty cent tour?"

"Sure"

"Well you've seen the living room and the kitchen so I guess we can go upstairs."

Maybe I can convince him we should stay up here. I need to get this over with before I chicken out.

"This is the hall bathroom that is the guest bedroom, here is my office and in here… well here's where all the magic's gonna happen."

"All of it's gonna happen in here?"

"Well, um I just figured since it's your first time that it should be in the bedroom."

"Well what if I want it on the couch or in the shower?"

"Slow down baby, I promise by the end of this week I'll turn you out but the first time it's gonna be in here."

_**Dave's POV**_

"You all settled in your bath?"

"Yup. You?"

"I sure am. So do you miss me?"

"More then you could imagine."

"Touch yourself."

"I am, are you touching yourself?"

"I sure am. I wish it was your mouth instead of my hand."

"Close your eyes and imagine it's my mouth moving up and down. Slowly flicking … Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Trey's awake"

"Damn, go get him. I love you call me when you get him settled."

"Ok I love you too."

I swear I love my son but his timing is awful. When I get home I'm gonna have to talk to him about that.

So much for a bath time for a cold shower.

_**John's POV**_

This girl is gonna be the death of me. I keep reminding myself I need to take it slow and she's telling me she wants to fuck in the shower.

"I wanna take you out. I know I said we could order in but I know this great seafood place I really want to take you to."

"Ok what ever you want."

"Hey, don't look so sad. Were gonna get to it I just …I just wanna spend some time with you first. You know wine you and dine you. If we do it right now then I'm not treating you any different then I'd treat a ring rat and I have so much more respect for you then that."

"John, thank you."

"Let's get some dinner and you can properly thank me later."

"Your such a perv …lol"

_**Sorry the first chapter is short but I needed to establish where everyone is before I could get started. ~ B~**_


	2. Worth The Wait

_**Athena's POV**_

I am having such a good time with John. I don't feel bad at all for lying to my dad and Bri. I mean I'm an adult I should be able to see who ever I want right?

"So you like this place?"

"I do the food was great. It's really nice to go out to dinner and not have it interrupted by a ton of people asking for autographs. That's how it always is with my dad."

"That's why I come here. It's out of the way and everybody knows me so they give me some space."

"That's great, so what else do you do when your home?"

"Uh, mostly I just try to relax and maybe spend some time with my family."

"Thanks for spending it with me this time."

"Are you kiddin' I been tryin' to spend time with you for two months. I would have done anything to make this week happen."

"John, can I ask you a question?"

"Any thing what's on your mind?"

"I know I have no right to ask this but have you been with anyone since Spain?"

"I knew this was gonna come up eventually. No I haven't and the reason I haven't is that I needed to see where _this_ goes first."

"I don't even know what _this_ is John."

"I don't either but we have a whole week to figure it out."

_**John's POV**_

Well that was the most awkward car ride I've ever had. She barely said two words to me. I didn't mean to scare her or upset her. I really hope I didn't fuck anything up.

"Babe, Imma get a beer you want somethin'?"

"No I'm good thanks."

"You know you can drink if you want to. I promise I won't tell …lol"

"Ha, yeah"

"Hey"

"Huh?"

"Look at me."

"Ok"

"You wanna go upstairs?"

"Yes"

Alright Johnny this is it your about to deflower your boy's kid. What in the fuck am I doin'? If she tells _anybody_ Dave is gonna fucking kill me. Maybe this is a bad idea.

"John, are you coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you."

_**Bri's POV**_

It's almost midnight and Trey is finally back asleep. It's too late to have that glass of wine and I'm sure Dave's already asleep so there's no use in calling him. I guess I'll just try to get a few hours sleep before Trey wakes up again. I hate sleeping without Dave…

_**Dave's POV**_

Midnight… I should be sleeping but I have so much on my mind. I really wish Bri was here she just has this way of making all the stress just go away. I'm going to call her in the morning and see if she wants to bring the baby and come on the road with me.

_**Athena's POV**_

Here goes nothing girl. It's really going to happen. On the other side of that door is a half naked John Cena ready to make you a woman. You can do this.

"Wow, Look at you."

"I um ...I didn't know what to wear."

"This is good, I like it. Come here."

I can't even look at him. He's gonna see that I'm blushing. Deep breaths I have to remember to breathe.

"It's ok I'll be gentle I promise."

_**John's POV**_

Those are the sexiest cotton panties I have ever seen. I have got to get it under control or I'm gonna bust a nut standing here looking at her.

"John"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad it's gonna be with you."

"Me too."

Her lips are so soft. She is completely different then any girl I've ever been with. I want to make every moment of this last forever.

"So what do we do now?"

"Lay back and I'll show you."

_**Athena's POV**_

Every part of my body is on fire. What ever that thing he's doing with his tongue on my neck …I can't even lay still.

"You like that?"

"Um hum."

"How bout this?"

Oh My God! He has his mouth on my nipple. So many things are happening to my body right now I'm having sensory overload. He's moving his mouth down my stomach. I don't know if I can handle this.

"John …"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Kissing me _there?"_

"Just relax and enjoy it."

"Ok"

Whoa, what is he doing with his fingers? Oh god it's gonna hurt I should stop him.

"John"

"Hum?"

"Do you have to use your fingers?"

"Baby I promise I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. This is so the actual penetration won't be so bad."

"Um …ahh …John your amazing."

"Thank's. You are so tight I can barely get a finger in."

"Well your finger is the only thing that's ever been there."

_**A/N :This chapter contains Sexual Content. You've been warned! ~B~**_

_**John's POV**_

Hold it together John. Just show her how good it can feel.

"John, I like that. Please don't stop."

"See I told you it would feel good."

"It feels so good …John oh god …John …Johnnnnn"

"How'd you like that?"

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Yeah, was that your first one?"

"Yeah"

"Well just wait till the next one. It's gonna be way more intense when I'm inside you."

"It's going to happen again? Tonight?"

"If I'm any good it'll happen many, many times tonight."

Alright Cena, foreplay is out of the way. This is it your about to take something from her you can't give back. Make it count.

"You're sure you want to do this right?"

"More sure then I've ever been about anything in my life."

"Alright. You want regular or ribbed for her pleasure?"

"What?"

"Condoms …never mind we'll just go with regular."

"Can I put on you?"

"If you want to."

"Am I doing it right?"

"…Um hum."

"Are you ok John?"

"Yeah it's just your hands on me feel so good."

"I want you inside me now."

_**Athena's POV**_

His body on top of mine feels so right. It's like we were made for each other.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

"I'll go slow."

Wow! I know I don't have anything to judge by but he is huge.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"No, Please don't stop."

I have no words for what's happening to my body right now. I feel like I'm floating, every nerve is tingling.

"John, I think it's gonna happen again."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh …oh god."

"Cum for me baby let it out."

"John …oh John …mmmmmmmmm"

"That's it baby. I'm gonna cum too ok?"

"Ok"

"You feel so good I can't …I gotta …Ughhhhhhhhhhh Shit."

_**John's POV**_

That was the most amazing sex I've ever had. I hope she's ok.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

"So tell me, was it worth the wait?"

"It was so worth the wait. Did I do it right?"

"There's no doing it right or wrong it's all about what feels good to you."

"You feel good to me."

"You feel good to me too."

Almost too good to be true.

"John will you hold me while we sleep?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Promises

_**Athena's POV**_

This is my last night with John. It's been such an amazing week. He showed me so many things, like how good touching myself can feel and that I really like oral sex. He's been so patient with me. John and I had sex or as he calls it made love in every room of his house.

I really don't want to leave tomorrow not knowing when the next time I'm gonna see him is. I know this is soon but I think I might love him.

"Why are you packing now?"

"So I don't have to do it in the morning."

"I always pack last minute."

"Well pack now and we'll have more time together tomorrow."

"How bout you pack for me."

"John, how am I supposed to know what to pack for you?"

"I don't know ain't packing for me something a good girlfriend should do?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Look, I don't want to be with anyone else romantically. And I sure as hell don't want you tryin any of that stuff I taught you this week on anybody else. So the only thing I can think of is for you to be my girl."

"Excuse me?"

"What you don't wanna be my girl?"

"Of course I want to be your girl."

"Ok then get to packing I need stuff for five days."

"You are crazy!"

_**John's POV**_

Ok, she's my girlfriend. I'm dating Dave's daughter. I should probably make sure my life insurance is up to date cause he's gonna fucking kill me.

"So there's a Pay Per View coming up this weekend you goin with your dad?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"You should tell him you want to go."

"Ok, I'll ask him."

"If you come we can sneak some time together. We gotta find time where ever we can. You can't come see me on the road because of Steph and Hunter and I'm sure Dave's gonna get suspicious if your running off for a girls weekend every time I'm home."

"Maybe we should just tell him."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"You said you want me to be your girl right?"

"Yeah absolutely"

"Ok, well I don't want to hide. I want to tell the world you're my man."

"Athena, that's a really bad idea. It will not end well especially for me."

"John, my dad is forty one Bri is thirty two that's nine years difference in age. I'm eighteen your twenty eight that's only ten years. How can he be mad when he's in the same situation?"

She's serious, she's gonna get me killed. I knew this was a bad idea what the hell was I thinking. She's gonna tell him and he's gonna tear me apart limb from limb.

_**Athena's POV**_

I know John thinks telling my dad is a bad idea but its better then sneaking around and getting caught right?

"You know he's not gonna see it that way right? All he's gonna see is that you're his baby girl and I'm a grown ass man."

"John, _I am_ an adult and I don't care what he says. I want to be with you and that's all that should matter."

"Listen, I'm honored that you want to stand up to your dad to be with me but please don't say anything just yet. Let's give our relationship some time. Right now it's new for you in a few months you might decide I'm not what's right for you and then you told him for nothing."

"John …"

"Trust me please, when the time is right we'll tell him together. I promise."

"Ok"

_**Bri's POV**_

Is this week ever going to end? I swear I think everything that could go wrong has.

Trey is not feeling well, our laundry room flooded and my dad wants me to start traveling for work again because if Stephanie can do it so can I. He said it's only three days a week it'll be fine. Dave is gonna flip when he finds out. I am not cut out for this working mother thing I think I might be having a nervous breakdown. And this Fucking phone won't stop ringing.

"HELLO!"

"Hi."

"Dave, Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having a bad day that's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"My dad wants me to start traveling again."

"Why? I thought it was working out having you at the office."

"He said things are getting out of hand on Smackdown because none of us are there to watch over things."

"Ok. Well tell him you need the same schedule as me then because I'd like to see my wife and son. If we have opposite schedules that's not gonna happen."

"I know. I just don't know how well it's going to work traveling with Trey."

"We'll have to get a bus like Steph and Hunter and we'll only fly when it's too far to drive."

"I really want to sit and talk to him about this before we do anything like that. We'll talk about it when I see you."

"When are you guys getting here?"

"Sunday morning."

"Is Athena coming?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to her about it."

"I'll call her and ask her."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

_**Dave's POV**_

What the fuck is Vince thinking? The last thing she needs to be doing is traveling with an infant.

Retiring sounds better and better everyday.

"Come on Princess answer the phone."

"Hello."

"Hi Princess."

"Hi Daddy, what's up?"

"Well first, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"And second do you want to come to the show on Sunday?"

"I would love to come to the show. Do you want me to come home and fly out with Bri?"

"How's the place you're staying? Could you stay an extra day?"

"Yeah, I could stay an extra day."

"Ok, stay the extra day and make sure you change your flight to Sunday morning. You want to fly into Houston instead of Connecticut."

"Got it dad love you."

"I love you too Princess."

I miss her so much. I have got to figure something out so I can spend more time with my family.

_**Athena's POV**_

"Good news, I'm staying another day and I'm going to your show on Sunday."

"That's great. Now can you stop packing so I can show you just how excited I am about that."


	4. Keeping Secrets

_**A/N: I do not own anyone from WWE. Their likenesses were used without permission.**_

_**Bri's POV**_

I hate airports! There is nothing worse then standing around with a hundred other people waiting for luggage.

Halleluiah Dave is here. I have never been happier to see him.

"Hi baby."

"Hey you. I missed you so much."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you. Here let me take my little man."

"He's still not feeling well."

"I think he just missed his daddy. I'm sure he'll perk up now."

"Yeah well mommy needs a break so tonight is _all_ about Trey and Daddy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Where in the hell is Athena? Her plane landed almost an hour ago. All I want to do is get to the hotel and settle in for a nice relaxing day with my family before we have to be at the arena.

Finally …Is she …Holy Shit!

Oh this is going to be bad …Very bad.

"Dave, why don't you take Trey and head to the car? I'll wait here for Athena and I'll bring the bags."

"Um, ok. Come little man let's go."

_**Athena's POV**_

"I gotta go find my dad and Bri."

"I don't want to let you go."

"John, thank you for an amazing week."

"Your welcome. I'll text you my room number when I get to the hotel. You gonna live dangerously and sneak out to see me tonight."

"I'll try to. …Shit! Hi Bri."

"Hi, how was your flight? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Bri, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, ok. Cause it looks to me like Cena is holding you and whispering in your ear while your father is a ten feet away."

"Daddy saw us?"

"Not yet but if I wouldn't have sent him away he would have. What is going on?"

_**John's POV**_

Shit. Well it was fun while it lasted. I should probably go and enjoy what life I have left because as soon as Bri tells Dave it's gonna be over.

"Hey, Bri I know you don't owe me shit but I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Dave about this."

"I don't even know what _this _is. Are you two seeing each other?"

"Look I ain't gonna lie. Yeah we are. I might as well tell the truth because you're gonna tell Dave either way right?"

"I mean how? Why?"

"In Spain, We got to talking and we really liked each other. We kept talking and she ended up coming to Boston and spending the week with me."

"Wow! Ok, look I'm not mad. You can't help who you love. I know I've been there. But you two have got to be careful. Dave is going to shit a brick if he finds out."

"You're not gonna tell him?"

"No. At least not yet. But we have to go."

_**Athena's POV**_

That was too close. I was actually scared.

"Bri, How come you're not mad?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"I um …Yeah. Are you mad now?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

"Athena, Please be careful. You have your whole life ahead of you. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

"I know I promise I'll be careful. Thanks for being cool about this."

_**Dave's POV**_

What in the hell is taking them so long. The baby is hungry and wet and I'm tired.

Finally.

"What took you so long?"

"We had to wait for Athena's luggage."

"Well let's get going I can't wait to spend sometime with you guys."

_**Later That Evening**_

_**Athena's POV**_

So here we are. I've been backstage at Pay Per Views more times then I can count but tonight I'm a little nervous. I don't know if I can control my excitement for John's match.

"Good Luck out there."

"I don't need luck baby I got skills."

"Yeah well skills or not your getting into the ring with a five hundred pound man just be careful."

"I'll be fine I do this everyday remember."

"Yeah,Yeah.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?"

"Someone is going to see us."

"There is no one around."

"One kiss."

I love kissing this man.

_**Bri's POV**_

Well so much for just being here to watch the show. My dad has me working. Stephanie has her girls and Trey and I'm running around doing the stuff my dad would do if he was here.

"Hey Punk have you seen Cena?"

"I did a few minutes ago he headed towards the locker rooms."

"Thanks."

What in the hell is he doing he need to be in the ring in 5 minutes.

"John are you …"

"Oh, hey Bri. What's up?"

"You need to be in the ring in 5 minutes not in here trying to get it on with my Step Daughter. Dave could walk in here any minute. Do you want to die?"

"Sorry Bri. I'll see you later Athena."

"Athena you are playing with fire. You need to get it together or you're gonna get us both killed. I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret."

_**This chapter kind of sucks but I have been working wicked long hours. I promise the next one will be better. **_


	5. Quality Time

_**A/N: I don't own anyone except my own characters. This chapter contains sexual content.**_

_**Bri's POV**_

"Dave, turn the t.v. down please. Trey is finally asleep."

"Can you believe he's six months old already?"

"I know time really flies."

"So you think you might want to do it again?"

"You mean have another baby?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Dave don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about another baby?"

"I don't know. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"You really want more babies huh?"

"Yeah, but only when your ready."

"Well I don't know about being ready yet but we can practice."

_**Dave's POV**_

She might not be ready to have another baby yet but practicing is good.

Her body is incredible. Looking at it you'd never know she had a baby. Sometimes I can't control myself.

"So Mrs. Bautista, how would you like it tonight? You want soft and slow or do you want down right skanky?"

"I'll think I'll let you pick."

"Slow it is…"

I love it when she lets me have control.

"You want me to tie you up?"

"Do you wanna tie me up Davey?"

"Um hum."

"What else do you wanna do to me?"

"I wanna lick you here …and here … and especially here."

"Um …I like it there."

"Here?"

"Yeah …don't stop."

"I thought it was my night to do what I want?"

"I lied."

_**Bri's POV**_

His tongue is so amazing. I don't know where he learned to do that but I'm glad he did.

"Dave …I want you inside me."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"You're gonna lay here and enjoy this."

"Dave please I need you."

"You have me."

Why did he pick now to tease me? As much as I love it when plays there, now is not the time. It's been too long and I need him so bad.

"Dave, stop teasing me please."

"I'm not teasing."

"_Yes _you are. Fuck me please."

"I will as soon as you cum."

_**Dave's POV**_

She's not getting off that easy. We hardly ever get alone time I want her to enjoy it.

"Baby, you taste so good."

"Davey …I love you."

"I love you too. Are you gonna cum?"

"Yeah …Dave don't stop. Please don't …Ahh …Oh God."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, now will you please fuck me?"

_**Bri's POV**_

I need him inside me so bad but if I let him control the pace he's gonna go slow and I'm not really feeling that right now.

"Oh no buddy, it's my turn to be on top."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Shit baby you are so tight. I love the way you feel."

"Do you like it when I ride you fast? Or do you like it when I ride you slow?"

"Slow."

"Too bad Davey cause I want it hard and fast."

"Uhhhh …what ever you want baby."

"I want you to cum inside me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea."

"Shut up and do it."

"Shit baby I love it when you tell me what you want."

"I want you to cum."

"Oh yeah …Shit …Fuck …Uhhhhhhh …Damn"

"You fell better?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Now you can hold me so I can fall asleep in your arms."

"I'd love to."

"Good Night."

"Bri."

"Huh?"

"What if you get pregnant?"

"Shhh, sleep Dave. We'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Ok."

_**Dave's POV**_

I know I must be dreaming because the phone should not be ringing at three in the morning.

Why is the ringing not stopping?

"Hello?"

"Dave, its John. You need to come to come to Memorial Hospital. Athena's been admitted."


	6. Shocking Revelations

_**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE, their likenesses are used without permission.**_

_**Dave's POV**_

Why is it taking forever to get to the hospital? God I hope she's ok.

"Dave, please slow down. I know you're worried but we're going to end up in the hospital next to her."

"He didn't even say what was wrong. What in the hell was he doing with her anyway?"

"Dave, I'm sure she will be fine."

"What if she's not?"

_**Bri's POV**_

John better be prepared. There is no way Dave is going to take this well.

"Have faith Dave."

"She's my baby girl. I'm supposed to take care of her."

"Dave she's an adult now. You can't protect her forever."

Well we're here. I hope the does not end with Dave in jail.

_**John's POV**_

Shit here comes Dave. Time to face the music.

"Hey, Dave hi Bri."

"Where is she?"

"She's around the corner in room 4."

"Don't leave because as soon as I know what's wrong with her I want an explanation of why you were with her."

"John, he's just worried."

"He has every right to hate me you know. I should have told him about us or I should have just left her alone."

"You love her right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then that's all that matters."

_**Dave's POV**_

I swear if he did something to her I will fucking kill him.

"Princess?"

"Daddy"

"Hi, what's going on? What happened?"

"I don't know they ran a bunch of test but no one has been in to tell me what's wrong."

"Well where were you when you got sick?"

"I was having dinner with John and I just doubled over in pain. I thought it might be my appendix."

"Later I'm going to ask you about John but for now, what kind of test did they run?"

"Blood work and an ultrasound."

"Is Bri here?"

"Yeah she's in the hall."

"I want her and John to come in."

"John? Why?"

"Daddy Please!"

"Fine."

_**Athena's POV**_

Daddy is going to have to get used to John because I'm not letting him go.

Finally a doctor.

"Hi Athena I'm Dr. Keen. I have some test results for you."

"Ok"

"Since your and adult I'd like to speak to you alone if that's ok?"

"I want my parent's and John to stay."

"Alright then. Well first I want to tell you that it's not your appendix."

"That's good right?"

"Yes it's good that we don't have to do emergency surgery."

"But?"

"But what you do have is and extreme case of endometriosis. That's what's causing the sever abdominal pain."

"What is that?"

"It's what happens when the endometruim that lines your uterus grows in other places like your ovaries and fallopian tubes. It causes scar tissue. With scar tissue comes pelvic and abdominal pain."

"Can it be fixed?"

"In some cases yes, unfortunately in your case I don't think surgery would help."

"Wow, so what does that mean?"

"It means that you will probably always be in some sort of pain. It also means that the probability of you ever getting pregnant with out Invetro is slim to none."

"So what you're telling me is I'll never be a mother?"

"I'm sorry Athena. I will tell you that if you have invetro and get pregnant the pain will subside while you're pregnant because you won't be ovulating. The pain will go away for good if you have a complete hysterectomy."

"Um, ok. Thank you. When can I go home?"

"I'll get the paper work together for you now. There's no need for you to stay. Just follow up with your GYN Dr."

This is way too much to handle. All I want is for John to hold me.

_**Dave's POV**_

This can not be happening. She is too young to have to go through this. I would do anything to take the pain away.

"Dave, they're discharging her now."

"Ok, I'll go get the car."

"She um …She wants to go with John."

"What! No! She's coming with us."

"Dave, clam down please. Let him drive her home. When they get there I think we all need to sit and talk about this."

"Fine whatever."

I'm not going to sit and talk about a damn thing. There is no reason for him to be around Athena.

_**John's POV**_

Take a deep breath John you can do this. You love her fight for her. Don't let Dave get the best of you.

"You ready to go in?"

"I guess …John, I just want you to know that no matter what my dad says I still want to be with you."

"Ok."

Here we go. I feel like a criminal walking death row.

"Here you go delivered safe and sound."

"Do you think you're fucking funny?"

"Dave, man can we please just talk about this man to man?"

"Man to Man? Your serious? All I want to know is what in the hell you're doing with my daughter."

"We're dating."

"Dating! Shes eighteen your twenty eight. Are you sleeping with her?"

"And you're forty one and Bri is thirty two. And yeah I am."

"Bri is a grown woman she was old enough to make that decision on her own."

"So is Athena …You can be mad all you want man. You can hate me, you can kick my ass. But that's not gonna change my feelings for her."

"I'm going to fucking kill you. Get the fuck out of my house now."

"What ever man."

I really wish he could see what's important here. Athena's happiness.

"John, Wait!"

"I'll call you later baby I promise."

"I want to come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"More sure then I've ever been about anything."

"Ok get your stuff let's go."


	7. Growing Up

_**A/N: I Do not own any WWE characters their likenesses were used without permission. Once again Please Vince Mcmahon don't sue me! **___

_**Athena's POV**_

Another day in pain. It's been over a month now and there's no end in site.

"Good Morning how was the gym?"

"Ok, how you feelin' today?"

"The same."

"Did you give any thought to what the Doctor said?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"John , I can't ask you to take on that kind of responsibility."

"You didn't ask I offered. And a month ago when you walked out of you fathers house and came to Boston with me you became my responsibility."

"John …"

"Listen to me Athena, I wouldn't have said something if I wasn't serious about it. Nothing would make me happier then to be the father of your child."

"John, there's a lot involved with Invitro. It takes a big commitment and some fertility clinics won't even consider it unless the couple is married."

"So let's get married then."

"What?"

"Don't move I'll be right back."

Ok I must be dreaming. There is no way John just offered to be my baby's father and there is no way in hell he just suggested that we get married.

"John …What are you doing?"

"Proposing what's it look like?"

"John this is crazy."

"I bought this ring the week you moved here as sort of a promise ring you know so you'd believe me when I said I only want you. I wanted to be romantic but with my schedule it just never worked out. Sooooooo …Athena Bautista will you be my wife?"

"You are insane!"

"It that a yes?"

"Yes."

_**Bri's POV**_

God I hate waiting. Especially when I know the news is going to be bad. I have been sitting in this waiting room since three a.m. it's now six thirty. I don't even know what really happened to Dave. He called me and said he took a bad bump and he had to be helped out of the ring, next thing I know I'm getting a call that he's in surgery and I need to get to the hospital. Thank god he was only two hours away in Hinsdale.

I'm grateful that Steph and my dad are here with me.

"Mrs. Bautista?"

"That's me, how is he?"

"He's stable. We had to put a rod in his back but he should make a nice recovery."

"A rod? That means he'll never wrestle again right?"

"Most likely yes."

"Does he know this?"

"We talked briefly before the surgery and he is aware that it was possibility."

"Can we see him?"

"Shortly he is waking up now so as soon as he is in a room you can see him."

"Thank You."

"Sweetie he's going to be fine."

"Daddy, I don't know how much more he can deal with."

"God only gives you what you can handle. He is a strong man he'll pull through."

"I need to call his girls. I'm going to step outside."

Come on pick up.

"Hello?"

"Athena its Bri."

"Hi."

"How soon can you get to Hinsdale?"

"What's wrong?"

"Your dad had to have surgery on his back that couldn't wait. They had to put a rod in."

"Oh god! Text me the hospital info we're leaving now it will take like two and a half hours."

"Ok I'll see you when you get here. I need to call Your Nana and Lani."

"I'll call them if you want."

"That would be great thanks."

_**John's POV**_

This is not how I wanted to spend my off days but there is no way I was letting Athena drive all this way alone.

"Babe, I'm sure your dad's gonna be fine."

"What if he's not? What if he can't wrestle anymore?"

"I'm sure if he can't wrestle anymore Vince will give him a nice behind the scenes job. It'll all work out I promise."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"It's no problem besides at least right now your dad can't beat me ass."

"He'll come around I know he will. I just don't know when."

"I'm not worried."

Ok maybe I'm a little worried but she doesn't need to know that.

_**Dave's POV**_

Fuck! I can not move. This is bullshit.

"You're awake?"

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to answer that. The hospital called and said they had no choice but to do emergency surgery and I should get here as fast as I could."

"Oh …"

"The doctor said that you'll be here for three more days and then they will transfer you to Alabama where Dr. Andrews will take over your care. Steph is calling around now to find a house to rent down there so Trey and I can be with you."

"How long am I going to be like this?"

"I don't know we have to wait till we get to see Dr. Andrews for that."

"I love you. You and Trey are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"I think the pain meds might be talking sweetie."

"No, I mean it. Lani only wants me when she needs money and my Princess is gone. All I have is you and Trey."

_**Bri's POV**_

Thank god he fell back asleep. I need to go out and talk to Athena before she comes in.

"Hi Sweetie, how was the drive?"

"Long. How is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain and he's a little loopy so I'm not sure what he might say. Don't take anything to heart ok."

"Yeah can I go see him?"

"Sure, I'll stay here and talk to John."

I really hope he's happy to see her. He needs to know she still loves him.

"Well how are things in Boston?"

"Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I'm sure she's gonna want to tell you and Dave herself but, we're getting married and we're gonna have a baby."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

"No. She's in pain everyday. She wants to have a hysterectomy but she wants at least one chance to be a mom first."

"Wow …"

_**Athena's POV**_

Here goes nothing.

"Daddy?"

"Princess?"

"It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What are you doing here?"

"Come on dad all the surgeries you've had have I ever missed one?"

"No, but that was before you decided you hate me."

"Daddy I don't hate you. You're the most important person in my life."

"More important then John?"

"Yup."

"Is he here?"

"Please don't be mad daddy he didn't want me to make the drive alone."

"Is he leaving to go back now?"

"No he's staying till I'm ready to go back home."

"Boston is not your home. You should be with Bri and I and your brother."

"Daddy you should get some rest. We can talk about this later."

"There's no talking Athena if you go back to Boston with him I'm done with you."

"Well dad I'm sorry you feel that way because I'm all grown up now and we're getting married and we're going to have a baby. It would really mean a lot to me if you would support me on this."

"Leave I have nothing to say to you. As of this moment you are no longer my daughter."

"Daddy please …"

"Leave!"

I can't believe he is just writing me off like this. Lani had a baby at sixteen and another at eighteen with two different guys and she didn't marry either one of them. What ever I'm done. I need to get out of here.

"John lets go. I wanna go home."

"Babe what's wrong."

"He said I don't exist to him anymore so I don't need to be here."

"Babe, he's heavily medicated. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"I'm leaving are you coming or not?"

"Yeah."


	8. Happy Birthday

_**A/N: Sorry for the gap in updates but we got 48 inches of snow and work has been crazy! I am speeding the story up a bit, I hope you enjoy it! As always I only own Bri.**_

**Bri's POV**

I can not believe it's been a year since Trey was born. It feels like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms for the first time. I have so much to do today, Trey's party is in a few hours and I have to figure out how to tell Dave that Athena and John are coming.

"Hey Honey, what are the two of you doing?"

"Male bonding …Why?"

"Just asking. I think Trey might need a nap so he's refreshed for his party."

"Ok, come on Birthday Boy it's nap time."

"Dave when your finished putting him down can you come back I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I have a bad feeling he is not going to take this well.

**Athena's POV**

Well we're here. The plane ride sucked, my back hurts and I'm tired but nothing it going to stop me from spending my baby brothers first birthday with him…Not even my Dad.

"John, you don't have to go to the party if you don't want to."

"I want to go. Trey is gonna be my brother in law… and he's our baby's uncle. I'm not worried about your dad. I promise it's gonna be all good baby."

"If you say so."

I'm glad John isn't going to let my dad stop him from being a part of my family. Daddy needs to accept John and he needs to accept the fact that I'm pregnant.

**Dave's POV**

Alright, one birthday boy down for the count now to see what his momma wants.

"Hey babe I put Trey down what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You'd better sit down."

This can't be good.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Why?"

"Just asking."

"Um…Please don't be mad."

"Spit it out Bri."

"Athena and John are coming."

"WHAT? NO! Bri I told you I don't want him in my house."

"Dave, please be reasonable. She's your daughter and she's Trey's sister."

"Damn it Bri…He's ruining her life! She should be in college having the time of her life but instead she's playing house with him."

"Dave she's an adult, she can make her own decisions. She knows what's right for her."

"Just so you know. I'm not happy and I will not go out of my way to be nice to him."

"Ok, just please don't shut her out she needs you, and whether you realize it or not you need her too."

**John's POV**

Ok time to face the firing squad. I can only hope Bri is still my friend.

"You ready Honey?"

"Yup. Let's do this."

Please don't let it be Dave that answers the door… Please don't let it be Dave that answers…

"Hi Daddy!"

Fuck!

"Hi Princess…Hello Fuck Face."

"Dave…"

Ok I need to find a friendly face. I don't see Bri, and I'm not going that way because Vince, Hunt and Shane are in there. So…I guess I'll go in here. Hey there's the man of the hour.

"What's happenin' Lil Trey? Imma hang right here with you. Cause your daddy won't kick my ass if I'm holding you."

**Dave's POV**

I can do this. She's my princess, I love her and even he can't stop that.

"So what's been going on Princess?"

"Well. Lot's of stuff…"

"Ok are you going to let me in on any of it?"

"Daddy, I'm pregnant."

"Wow…"

"Please don't be mad. The way we left things at the hospital was really bad for me. You're my rock dad I need you now more then I have ever needed you before."

"So you're happy?"

"Yes, daddy John is really good to me. He loves me and he loves this baby. He wants to make things right with you."

"I'm happy for you. I still don't want to speak to him but I'm happy for you… and for my new grandbaby. How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks."

" I can't believe my baby is having a baby. Just promise me something Princess."

"Anything Daddy."

"If he gets out of line you'll let me kill him."

"Are you kidding I'm Athena Bautista! If he gets out of line I'll kill him."

"That's my girl."


	9. Welcome to the world

_**A/N: Sorry about the gap in updates I lost my creative side for a while. But it's back. Sadly this story must come to an end but I'm working on a new one. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed and served as my inspiration. ~B.**_

_**Athena's POV**_

When John and I decided to get pregnant the thought never entered my head that I could have more then one baby. Now almost nine months later it's time for us to meet our three beautiful bundles of joy.

"You nervous?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Nope…"

"How bout you? I mean you're the one that lugged em' around all this time."

"I'm not nervous because I know you'll be by my side."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

"John, thank you."

"For?"

"Everything…for loving me, for standing up to my dad and not walking away from me and for our babies. Without you I'm sure I would have never experienced this."

"Anytime baby, now relax you're gonna be a mom in a few minutes."

"Yeah, looks like it's time."

_**John's POV**_

I'm about to be the father of three. Me John Cena who swore he would never settle down is a husband and about to be a father.

Athena is so amazing. When the Dr. told us it was triplets she never even batted an eyelash. I wish I could go through this for her.

"Mr. Cena you can come in now."

"Thanks, is she gonna be sleeping through it?"

"No she's awake. She's waiting for you."

This is new. Every other time I've been in an operating room I've been the one on the table.

"Hey there Momma you doin' ok?"

"I'm good. Do you have the camera?"

"Yup, right here."

"Make sure you get pictures of all of them."

"Babe, I'm not gonna forget one I promise."

"Ok,sorry."

_**Athena's POV**_

Ok I'm scared now. I didn't think about them cutting me open.

They're really coming, I'm really going to be a mom. I hope I'm ready for this.

"Ok Athena you're going to feel some pulling and some pressure while I'm getting them out but I promise no pain ok."

"Ok."

Why does it feel like it's taking so long?

"Alright mom and dad, baby A is a boy at 7:13 a.m."

"John, we have a son."

"Yeah I see him he's beautiful."

"Baby B is also a boy at 7:14 a.m."

"Another boy."

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"And last but not least…Baby C is a girl at 7:15 a.m."

"A girl…"

"She looks just like you."

"Ok, mom and dad the babies are going to the NICU to get weighed and checked over. John you are welcome to go with them we're going to do the hysterectomy now."

"I should stay with Athena."

"John, go be with the babies. Call our parents while you're there."

"Ok, baby I love you."

_**John's POV**_

Two boys and a girl. Wow! I guess I better call the grandparents.

"Dave, its John."

"How is she? Are they here yet?"

"They're here. Two boys and a girl."

"Incredible."

"Athena's having the hysterectomy right now. How long till you guys get here?"

"About an hour."

"Ok grandpa see you when you get here."

"Hey, do they have names?"

"Yup but I've been sworn to secrecy. She wants to tell you herself."

"Alright."

Well that went ok. Now to call my parents.

"Hey mom! You wanna come over to the hospital and meet your grandson's and grand daughter?"

"Oh Johnny we're on our way!"

_**Athena's POV**_

Where am I? I need to get up. Ouch! What the hell?

"Babe, don't try to get up."

"John, why does it hurt so bad?"

"Because you had three babies and a hysterectomy all in 25 minutes."

"Oh my god. I forgot. Where are the babies?"

"They're being brought from the nursery now. Your dad, Bri and my parents are outside waiting to see them too."

"Can they come in?"

"If you want."

"I wanna see my daddy."

"Ok I'll get him."

_**Dave's POV**_

I'm forty one years old and I have five grandchildren. Un fucking believable. I did not sign up for this?

"Dave."

"Yeah?"

"She wants to see you alone."

"Ok."

"Hey there princess."

"Hi daddy."

"Well it's all over now. How do you fell?"

"Tired and in pain. I want to see them."

"Me too…you gonna tell me their names?"

"Not yet. I need to see them first to make sure the names fit them."

"Alright. I hear them in the hallway I'm going to open the door so everyone can come in."

"Daddy wait…"

"Whats wrong Princess?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for being my dad. I just hope I'm as good a parent to my babies as you are to me."

"You'll be even better Princess. You have John to help. Don't tell him I said this but he's a hell of a guy. The two of you will b wonderful parents."

"Thanks Dad."

_**John's POV**_

"Ok, anyone wanna meet our babies?"

"Yes, their mother does."

"Babe, I'm so sorry I almost forgot you haven't seen them yet. Here is Baby A weighing in at 4lbs. 4ozs."

"He's perfect"

"Yes he is. So are we keeping his name?"

"Yeah definitely. Everyone meet Johnathon David Cena."

"Here is Baby B weighing in at 4lbs. 7.5ozs."

"Look at those cheeks, he looks like a chipmunk."

"Yeah, does he live up to his name?"

"Yup, this is Jaxson Anthony Cena."

"But I think imma call him Bubba."

"John. No! Now hand me my daughter."

"Ok Baby C weighing in at 4lbs even."

"She's so tiny."

"Yeah but she makes her presence known. She cries louder then both the boys combined."

"Everyone I would like you to meet Emmalynn Brianna Cena. Her first name is in honor of John's grandmom and her middle name is in honor of her Nana Bri because she gave me the courage to follow my heart and stand up and fight for my family. Bri you will never know how much our friendship means to me. You're the best mom I could ever ask for."

_**~END.**_


End file.
